Gatomon (Adventure)
(all forms except Angewomon), (Angewomon) |fresh=YukimiBotamon''Digimon Adventure 02'' by Yuen Wong Yu and Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. |in-training=Nyaromon |rookie=Salamon |champion='Gatomon' |ultimate=Angewomon |mega=Magnadramon Ophanimon Examon |armor1=Nefertimon |egg1=Light |armor2=Butterflymon''Digimon Adventure 02, "Armor Evolution to the Unknown" |egg2=Knowledge |armor3=TylomonDigimon Digital Card Battle'' |egg3=Reliability |DNApartner= |DNAultimate=Silphymon }} Gatomon is a Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and the manga who is partnered with Kari Kamiya. The Gatomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in several movies, manga, and video games set within the Digimon Adventure continuity. Appearance Gatomon appears similar to a white kitten, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for these gloves were copied from SaberLeomon. In the dub, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice. The Japanese version, however, has Gatomon in a much older voice to reflect her maturity as a Champion level Digimon. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to a typical Rookie level Digimon, while as Gatomon she acts more like a teenager and as Angewomon she acts like an adult. However, in the Japanese version she behaves maturely even in her child level at times. This particular Gatomon also bears red X-shaped scars on her left paw under the yellow gloves from when beat her because he disliked her eyes. Her name, "Gatomon," comes from "gato", which means "cat" in Spanish, Greek, and Portuguese, whereas "Tailmon" is derived from the word "tail". Story ''Digimon Adventure'' Gatomon was created along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help balance the good and evil in the Digital World. When she was still a connected to the Crest of Light and the , the attacked the facility where she is housed, and Gennai fled with the eggs in hand. During the escape, Gatomon's Digi-Egg fell and became separated from the rest of the Digimon. She later hatched into , and constantly waited for someone she was programmed to bond with. When she later digivolved into , she searched for that person instead of passively waiting, but found . He took her under his wing, but during that time he routinely abused her, causing her to forget what she had been doing. Salamon eventually naturally digivolved into Gatomon and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, , as the two competed for their master's favor. Her only friend was , a friendly Digimon who Gatomon had once helped. Gatomon first appears before the DigiDestined as a hyper-competent, malicious Digimon working for . Gatomon accompanies Myotismon and his army in the assault on the Real World in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined, who Myotismon was determined to destroy. Thanks to Wizardmon, Gatomon realizes that she was in fact the chosen partner Digimon for the eighth member, Kari Kamiya. However, Myotismon also discovers this and captured Gatomon and uses her to identify Kari. When Gatomon refused, Kari willingly gave herself up to stop the bloodshed, despite the protests of Gatomon and the other DigiDestined. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Wizardmon, fight Myotismon to save Kari. During the battle, Wizardmon sacrifices himself for Kari. Gatomon and her partner are devastated by Wizardmon's death, and this activated the Crest of Light, enabling Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon to fight Myotismon. By absorbing the power of the other Digimon into one of her arrows, Angewomon apparently destroys Myotismon. However, Myotismon's spirit endures and he becomes . After the ensuing battle, Gatomon accompanies Kari and the other DigiDestined back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Four years later, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor began conquering the Digital World and enslaving its Digimon. Gatomon is reunited with Kari, but had lost her tail ring while escaping a Unimon under the Emperor's control. Without the tail ring's holy power, Gatomon's strength was greatly reduced to roughly that of a Rookie-level Digimon. Gennai eventually returns the missing Tail Ring to Gatomon, having found it at some point. He explains that the ring served as a means to contain the dark energy of the Digimon Emperor's fortress, and that the absence of the ring is also what enabled Gatomon to armor digivolve like the others, despite already being at the Champion level. ''Digimon Xros Wars (manga) At a later point, Gatomon started to gather Wizardmon's data, which had been scattered through many worlds. Eventually, Gatomon ended up in the '' universe's . Gatomon reappears in the Corridor Zone, accompanying the researcher as his assistant and bodyguard. While watching the Fusion Fighters' battle against Tactimon, she observes that bears a striking resemblance to and is very surprised when the Fusion Fighters drive back the Bagra Army. Later, she arrives in the Fusion Fighters's camp with Wizardmon and reveals that she has something to talk about with Mikey Kudo. The serve her and Wizardmon some cake. Once Mikey Kudo arrives, Gatomon spaces out as Wizardmon explains how to get to the Real World. Once in the Real World, Gatomon takes Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy to the top of an apartment complex. Wizardmon then transforms her into an human. After getting food, she goes with Angie and to watch Mikey's conversation with Tatsuya Sano. After the battle against , she returns to the Digital World with the rest of the Fusion Fighters. A few months later, she is present in Jupiter Zone for the final battle against the Bagra Army. While is battling the two surviving Head Officers, Gatomon is in the Bagra Pandaemonium with Wizardmon, , , and the looking for leads that could connect Bagramon to the Two-Headed Dragon. Gatomon is then present for 's absorption of . Once is created, Gatomon and the others attempt to flee. Realizing that they can't escape ZeedMilleniummon's attack, Wizardmon pushes Gatomon and the others away using his "Blink Breeze" and takes the blunt force of ZeedMilleniummon's "Time Destroyer." As Gatomon is blown away, she screams Wizardmon's name as she watches her friend die yet again. then reveals to Gatomon that "Time Destroyer" doesn't kill the target, but rather sends it through space-time. Gatomon then regains her composure and is determined to collect his data again, even if it takes hundreds of more years. After ZeedMilleniummon's forced Xros Open, Gatomon evolves into Angewomon and then Fuses into in order to destroy . Once the battle is over, she leaves the rest of the Fusion Fighters determined to find Wizardmon and give him water again. Video Games Gatomon is recruitable in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by saving Kari, is a fighter in Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and can be used in whatever chapter Kari participates in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, though she has a Rookie's stats. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, Gatomon is the Battle Master of Sky City's Battle Arena. Attacks *'Lightning Paw' (Neko Punch, lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' (Cat's Eye): An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. *'Neko Kick' (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Other forms The name "Gatomon" refers this Digimon's Champion form. Throughout the series, she digivolves into a number of other forms, each with a different name. Unlike the rest of partner Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Gatomon normally remains in her Champion form, as she was able to acquire enough energy to reach it on her own before ever meeting Kari. In Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, Gatomon has the ability to digivolve into Ophanimon as her Mega form. In the CD Drama Armor Evolution to the Unknown, she can also digivolve to Butterflymon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Additionally, in Yuen Wong Yu's manga adaptation of Digimon Adventure 02, Gatomon is shown in the Baby form of YukimiBotamon. Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles